Dream on a Star
by dancingisfun1
Summary: Chloe Lukasiak is tormented by her dance teacher, Abby Lee Miller. Her best friend, Paige has just moved all the way to Miami to attend Starz Dance Studio with her sister, Brooke. Brooke and Chloe may be falling in love with two handsome dancers, while Paige feels she's getting replaced as Chloe's best friend, and much. More. Drama! A Dance Moms and Dance Moms Miami Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 : Crushed

**Chloe's Pov**

_Swish! _

Miss Abby's beefy hand yanked off a picture on the bottom of the pyramid of a girl with pale blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

_Me._

"Chloe! You are a lazy, cocky, awful child!" Abby exclaimed. I looked towards my mother, whom's eyes were burning with the fire of hate.

"Do you even try anymore?" Abby yelled at me, frantically waving her arms. "Or are you going to end up like Brooke and Paige? Who left us for another stupid dance studio?!"

I cringed at the thought of Paige.

Just last week she told me how great it was at _Starz Dance studio,_ where she and Brooke now dance. In _Miami._

"Do you want to dance?" Abby asked, with her cold eyes staring at me.

I nodded my head. Of coarse I wanted to dance!

"Do you want to dance _here_?"

That was a question I began to have trouble with. Did I wanna dance? _Here_?

I glanced towards my mom who seemed to have had enough. Her face was bright red, her eyes were full of hatred, and her hands curled tightly into fists.

"You know what Abby?!" My mother yelled. "We. Have had. _Enough!_"

**Paige's Pov**

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 - Paige, you missed a turn," said Victor Smalley, owner and one of the many dance choreographers at, _Starz Dance Studio._

I flinched. _ "Your not doing this right." " Big Mistake." "I have had it with you!"_

Abby's shrill voice filled my ears.

_Wait!_

I had forgotten that I was no longer ruled by Abby. I had forgotten that I could dance without feeling _so_ much pressure. I had forgotten that I was dancing where people thought I had a _real great_ talent.

"Don't worry sweetie, just remember that last turn," said Victor, smiling his wide smile, assuring me that it was fine that I missed _one_ step._  
_

Dancing at Starz Dance Studio was great. Actually, it's more than great. It's AMAZING! I love it here so much! The dancers are wonderful, Victor and Angel are really nice and funny, and the moms rarely ever fight!

The only problem was that I really missed my Twinnie. _Chloe_

"Break time!"

I leaped towards the door and ran to the room where we take breaks. I dug into my bag and grabbed my water bottle. _Oh, how nice the water feels going down my throat!_

_Beep! Beep!_

I glanced toward my phone. _Chloe!_

Although we text and call all the time, I was so happy to see that I had gotten another text from my Twinnie!

**Chloe : C U soon **

_Huh? What did she mean?_

**Me : Chlo, what do U mean?**

_Seriously, she's gone crazy..._

**Chloe : Me and my mom moved to Miami. And I'm going to dance at Starz Dance Studio:)**

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_My Twinnie is back!_


	2. Chapter 2 : New Love?

**Brooke's Pov**

" Side Aerial...and pose!" exclaimed Victor. "Great job, Brooke."

"Thank-you"

I just finished rehearsing my acro solo, "Flowers in the Attic" and I feel great! And very, very thirsty...

I walked into the Break room to find myself alone with Brandon Chang, whom's attention was directed to his phone. He's probably one of the _best_ dancers in the studio. Not to mention that he's one of the _hottest _in the studio, too.

I walked towards my bag and grabbed my water bottle. Brandon must of heard because he looked up from his phone and he guided his gaze towards me. His soft, brown eyes connected with mine and I could already feel the butterflies thrashing around in my stomach.

"Um... Hi," I said nervously. "Hey, you're Brooke Hyland, right?" He knew my name! But how?

"Oh, her...I mean, yeah that's me!"

Brandon grinned at my uneasiness and lightly chuckled. "Well I was wondering if you would maybe want to hang-" He was cut off by a loud shriek.

Paige came running and screaming into the room, clearly excited about something. She lunged herself towards me, embracing me very tightly. She had startled me so much that some of my water spilled onto Brandon.

"YAY!" Paige screamed.

"Brandon I'm so sorry-" I began to apologize.

"WOOHOO!"

"I really didn't mean-"

"YEAH!"

"Paige, calm down!"

"Chloe's here!" she yelled.

_Chloe's here?_

"What do you mean?"

"She told me a few days ago that she was moving to Miami to dance HERE!" Paige yelled again, the happiness building up inside again.

_Chloe's here? Now Paige won't be upset anymore! Her BFF is here! Here! _

My thoughts were interrupted by the Break room door creaking open. A head poked through the crack. It was Angel.

"Everyone, please come in here, we have a special announcement," said Angel.

Paige hopped all the way through the door and into the next room, her happiness radiating around her as she grinned.

Brandon and I followed behind her. We stood next to the rest of the competition team. I looked over eveyone, trying to see their reactions to this Mystery Meeting. Hannah looked a bit scared and worried, Sammy was examining her nail polished fingernails, obviously not caring. Jessi was staring at Brandon, who was waiting for the announcement. Kimmy was also waiting for the news, and Lucas looked anxious.

"We have a new member joining our team..." Victor began, a smile etched across his face.

**Chloe's Pov**

I shyly walked though the door and stood next to Victor and Angel. I looked over the other dancers to see their expressions :

Hannah Epstein smiled at me, making me feel a bit better. Sammy Small was scowling at me, then she began to fix her ponytail. Jessi Kennedy and Kimmy Kopke were also smiling at me. Paige was jumping up and down, Brooke smiled and waved, and Brandon gave a warm smile. Lucas Triana was staring at me with no expression. I stared back at him, brown eyes meeting brown. A few seconds later he blushed and looked away.

This was about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Love Virus

**Lucas's POV**

I must have been hit by that naked baby that shoots arrows at your butt or whatever.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her pale, yet beautiful blonde hair was up in a pony-tail and bounced as she walked to stand next to Paige.I try to remember the encounter that had just fazed me moments ago : When our eyes connected.

_Wow. I haven't even talked to her yet and I'm ALREADY turning into a sap. _

"Alright," began Victor. "Now, we will assign dance numbers for this weeks competition." "Hannah," said Angel. "You will have a duet with Sammy...again."

_SERIOUSLY?! You have GOT to be KIDDING ME! Does anyone remember what happened the LAST time they had a duet?! _The smile that was stretched across Hannah's face slowly faded away. Sammy's jaw dropped.

"Kimmy. You will have a solo titled ' Sink or Swim ' " said Victor.

"And Chloe. Because you are new, you can't have a solo the first week because it would be unfair. But you will be in a..."

_Duet_

_Duet!_

_Duet!_

_DUET! Please put her in a duet with ME!_

Victor's eyes scanned me over, looked back to Chloe, and quickly back to me. With wide eyes, he stared at me. He actually looked kinda scared. "Ummm...Lucas?" asked Victor, with a mix of concern and freight in his voice. "You okay?" I was confused. _What does he mean?_ I looked at my reflection in the dance mirror.

I was practically shaking. Anticipation from wanting that darn duet. "Oh...Yeah I-I'm fine. Jus-just chilling over here. Haha," I nervously chuckled. _Wow! Good cover, Lucas!_

"Oookay. Chloe you will be in a trio with Paige and Brooke," said Victor.

_DARN!_

**Sammy's POV**

Why?! Why do bad things _always _happen to me?

It's bad enough that Brianna, Peyton, and Clare - whatever their names are?! Who cares!? - came here, and now I have a stupid duet with Hannah!

_Beep! Beep!_

Oh great! The _Star _of _Starz Dance Studio _just texted me.

**? : I'll be back at the studio in about a day! Can't wait to b back! Did u guys miss me? I missed u guys! Las Vegas was awesome! C U soon!**

1. No. We didn't miss you. Well, _I_ didn't at least *snort*

2. I highly doubt that you missed us. Well, you probably missed Lucas. But whatever.

3. Who cares about your stupid time in stupid Las Vegas?

_Ugh! I can't believe she's going to be back!_

**Me : Of coarse we missed u! I can't wait 2 hear about your trip to Las Vegas! Can't wait 2 c u! Kisses XOXO**

**Jessi's POV**

_Am I just seeing things? Or is this really happening?_

We had just gone through our dance assignments, and we were now practicing our group number, " Almost Lover",when I noticed that Lucas was acting quite strange. Stranger than usual.

Lucas and Chloe kept helping each-other with the choreography. But they were constantly whispering, giggling, smiling and blushing.

_AWWWWW! They like each-other!_

I quickly walked towards Brooke, who was my new Best Friend, to tell her the exciting news. But she was in a deep conversation with someone else.

_Brandon_

They were just like Lucas and Chloe. Smiling. Giggling. Blushing. _Flirting._

I couldn't believe it. _Do they like each-other?__  
_

_No _

Brandon couldn't possibly like Brooke. Especially because he's dating _me._


	4. Chapter 4 : Secrets

**Chloe's POV**

I've only been at _Starz Dance Studio _for 3 days and had already grown close to everyone. _Especially Lucas._

And now, Lucas and I were sitting outside under a pink, white, and yellow umbrella table that was protecting us from the blazing sun. We were drinking our milkshakes that Lucas had paid for from :

** The** **MooShake Place :**

** "It's UTTERLY Delicious!"**

Lucas told me that him, Hannah, Jessi, Brandon, Kimmy, and Sammy always go to **The MooShake Place **to hang out. He also told me in a shy voice, that he wanted me to come here with them whenever they go. When he told me this, I felt those annoying butterflies beginning to swarm around in my stomach._I was really becoming a member of their team__._

_And Lucas wanted me here. I want to be here._

**Brooke's POV**

I couldn't believe this. He might actually like me. _Brandon _might actually like me!

I've been getting this feeling in the pit of my stomach for the past 2 days. A feeling that he might like me.

_I've got to go tell Jessi!_

I ran out the front door of my new house and sprinted down the street. Jessi only lived about 2-3 blocks away, so I walked there a lot.

I sprinted up the porch steps and planted myself in front of the front door.

_Knock knock._

No answer.

_Knock knock knock._

Nothing.

I was beginning to get worried. Earlier, Jessi told me she would be home. _All day. _I twisted the doorknob.

_It opened._

**Lucas's POV**

"So, what are you planning to do this summer, Lucas?" My head jerked up. I was to busy staring at Chloe to even realize that words had come out of her mouth.

"Huh? Um... 24?" I replied, a sheepish grin on my face, earning a giggle from my- I mean- _the _Blonde Beauty.

"I asked you what you were planning to do this summer," repeated Chloe, her deep, brown eyes gazing into mine. "Swimming..." I begin saying, but the thought of Chloe in a bikini stops any more words.

My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, but I didn't care._Chloe in a bikini. Wow._

"Lucas. Hello? Lucas!"

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

Chloe looked me over, then asked with a toothy grin on her face,"Are you alright, Lucas?"

"Um...no- I mean... I was just thinking about us- I mean, us and... everyone else swimming together and how much fun it will be," I quickly reply while my face and the tips of my ears burn red.

Chloe softly giggles. She looks down towards her lap, and even though she thinks I can't see, I can.

_Her face was bright red._

**Brooke's POV**

"Jessi?" I walked into her empty living room. Seeing that no one was there, I quietly walked up the wooden staircase and down the deserted hall. I stopped in front of her door. Just as my fingers were about to circle around the doorknob, someones hands grasped me tightly by the shoulders, digging their nails into my shoulder blades, and spun me around.

"Mrs. Kennedy!" I thought the hands of a killer had grabbed me. But it was just Jessi's mom, Susan.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn, I didn't hear you come in and I thought you were... _someone else_." The way Mrs. Kennedy said "someone else" scared me. _Who could she be expecting? _

I pushed the thought aside and went back to why I was here. _Brandon. _

"Mrs. Kennedy, is Jessi here?"

"Yes, she is." Mrs. Kennedy paused, her eyes began to look sad. "But she locked herself in her room _all day._ And I have no idea why," said Mrs. Kennedy. Her eyes lingered on me for a moment, then she turned around, and walked down the hall.

I lightly tapped on Jessi's door and whispered, "It's just me. Brooke."

The lock clicked and the door slowly opened.

**?'s POV**

I was finally back in Miami, and couldn't wait to see everyone! Well, by everyone I mean Lucas.

I'd been in Las Vegas for _1. Whole. Week. 1 whole week without seeing Lucas!__  
_

I had texted Lucas today, telling him to meet me at ** MooShake Place **so we could catch up, make-out, talk, make-out, - and oh! Did I mention make-out?

I was getting closer to the famous milkshake parlor, when I saw him.

He was sitting outside, next to the parlor, in a umbrella table. But he was sitting with someone else. I couldn't see their face, just the back of the persons blonde head.

_Wait a minute!_

(1) Lucas. Is. With. Some. Blonde. Skank!

(2) That unknown _friend _is just another 14-year old boy with really, really long hair!

For now, I'm going with number 2.

"Lucas!" I yelled. His eyes darted towards me, and widened. _I have that effect on people._ The mysterious persons head turned towards me, too.

I felt my whole body flare up in anger. I curled my fists tightly into small balls.

Never mind. It was number 1...


	5. Chapter 5 : Keep your promise, Daddy

**Jessi's POV**

_"Mom? What's going on?"_

_They were fighting. Again._

_I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but I quickly covered my nose and my mouth. He smelled heavily of alcohol._

_His blood-shot eyes turned towards me. He stumbled over the coffee table and settled himself in front of my face.__"W-whyy are y-youu up sooo late?" He slurred out his words, but his voice had a pinch of anger in it.__"I-I was w-waiting for you," I replied shakily. His face scrunched up in anger and he took a large, wobbly step closer to me.  
_

_"You are just like her! A-Always snooping around in my private life and trying to pretend like you love me. BUT YOU DON'T! NOW STOP TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER AND GET ME ANOTHER BEER!" His hand brutally met my right cheek. Then, he roughly pushed me down, my butt hitting the floor._

_My mother ran to assist me, but he slapped her just as she bent down to help me. "Jack," my mother pleaded, "Please stop! We love you so much and-and we want you to stay here more often. With us."_

_He slapped her again. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS! Always pleading for me to stay with a slut like you. And YOUR daughter will turn out to be a slut because she's learning from the best! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE AND PUT YOUR LAZY DAUGHTER IN HER ROOM!" He got up, and stumbled in to the kitchen. _

I couldn't believe this was happening again. He promised it wouldn't.

"Mrs. Kennedy, is Jessi here?" Brooke's voice filled my ears. She was outside my door. "Yes, she is," I heard my mother's sad voice reply. "But she's locked herself in her room _all day_. And I have no idea why."

You know perfectly well why I've locked myself in my room, Mother! And it's all _your_ fault! That nasty man who keeps hitting me! He's _your_ fault, too! And _you made him_ _promise_ that he would _never again_ hurt _you_ or _me_ in any way.

Thanks for keeping your promise, Daddy.

**Chloe's POV**

"Mia?" Lucas asked. "What-What are you doing here?"

Mia had long gold-blonde hair, with dazzling green eyes. She looked like she weighed about 60 pounds. _Wow_. She sashayed slowly towards us, her hips swinging from side to side. _I HATE how she sashays!_

"Hiiii, Lucas!" she said with a small wave, then she embraced him. _Tightly_. I thought I could hear bones cracking. Mia released him and turned her head towards me. She gave a small smile, and said, "Sooo...What's your name?"

_She doesn't like me. I haven't said one word and I can tell that she just doesn't like me._

I put on the same, fake smile that resembled Mia's, and watched as hers turned in to a frown, "I'm Chloe! I moved here recently to become a member of _Starz Dance Studio._" I stuck out my hand for her to shake, but she just stared at me. After a few seconds, Mia gave me a forced smile, then turned back to face Lucas.

"So, what have you been up to, Lucas?" I could tell right away that she was infatuated with him. But by the way Lucas tried to keep his eyes from her face, I could tell that he didn't feel the same way.

"I've been showing Chloe around, letting her take in the excitement of Miami and-"

"Oh! That reminds me," interrupted Mia, "My mother and father are renting out Crandon Beach and we're hosting a Beach Party. We're hoping that it'll be the party of the century!" She was flashing her bright, white teeth at Lucas, who looked slightly uncomfortable, but pleased to hear of a beach party. I was, honestly, wanting to hear more of this "_Party of the Century." _

"You _have_ to come!" exclaimed Mia, hope filling her eyes, "you just _have_ to come, Lucas!" Lucas turned his head towards me, then back to Mia, who was glaring at me. "Oh... Carrie can come, too," Mia said, her eyes staring mockingly at my flushed face.

"Um... It-It's Chloe," I replied shakily. _It's enough for her to exclude me and drool over Lucas, but she didn't even_ _bother to remember my_ name!

"Yeah, okay!" she said, then turned her head to stare at Lucas. Mia began asking him if he had gotten a girlfriend while she was away, if he would be her date to her parents beach party, and she ignored me the whole time.

_Someone please right DESPERATE on that pretty little face of hers!_

Lucas looked towards me from time to time, his eyes pleading for me to understand that Mia may have a _slight_ obsession with him, and that everything would be okay.

_But I could tell that he wanted to escape just as much as I do._

**Later that night**

**Lucas's POV**

Why does Mia have to like me? Why can't she like some other _amazing_ dancer who's _incredibly_ handsome? And I just want to be with Chloe. I know, I know. I've only known her for about a week, but I _really_ like her. But I don't want to hurt Mia, because I used to have a small crush on her.

_UGH_

I'm so occupied with my problem with girls, that I can barely focus on my Call of Duty game! I didn't even care that I got vaporized on Level Two.

_Level Two! _

_And I didn't even have the energy to care._


	6. Chapter 6 : Mr Hippie Guy

**Brooke's POV**

_"Oh. My. God."_

Her eyes were red and puffy, but didn't look half as terrible as her face. Her face was bruised ; half of her it was swelling and turning purple, while the other half had a white hand-print covering her red face. Her arms had matching bruises, too. She was slumped up against the wall in a corner of her room.

I ran towards her, and crouched down to her level. "Jessi," I said, "what happened?"

She told me everything. And I couldn't believe it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close, allowing her to sob in to my navy-blue cardigan. "It's going to be okay," I whispered to her. But I wasn't sure if I should have said that.

_Would it ever be okay?_

**Lucas's POV**

Mia's only been here for 4 days, and I can just tell that Chloe and Mia don't like each-other.

Yesterday, Mia _accidentally _spilled her strawberry milkshake in Chloe's lap. She _accidentally _got a wad of _gum_ stuck in Chloe's hair. And now, I'm walking with Chloe in the park, and I'm trying to bring Mia in to the conversation.

"So... Have you and Mia been friends for a long time?" Nevermind. Guess I don't have to bring her up now. "Um... yea. I guess," I reply back. I don't want Chloe to think I like Mia, or anything. "Really? That's not what Mia told me," Chloe says back, her eye-brows furrowing together. I gave her a look that told her to go on.

"She said that you've been _begging_ her to date you," Chloe took a deep breath, then said, "and that you're only being nice to me, so you can make _her_ jealous." _Huh?_

I stared at her, with my lips slightly parted. _Why would Mia say that? I mean I've always known that Mia likes me, and I used to like her, but ever since Chloe moved here, I completely forgot about her. _

Chloe stared at me for a few seconds, then she looked as if she realized something, but she also looked hurt. "O-Oh! I-I understand." Her face flushed, and she nervously gulped. "Y-You do l-like her," she looked away from my face, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "And you've been p-playing me like some _stupid _little girl," she hissed out the word _stupid._

How was this happening?

I reached my hand out to touch her arm, while I began to say," Chloe, I-"

"_Don't_ touch me!" She moved away from me, and then looked at the ground. Why Mia? _Why?!_

Chloe looked back up at me, tears streaking down her beautiful face. "How could you do this to me, Lucas? Why couldn't you have used Hannah? Or Sammy? Or Kimmy? But why me?" Chloe stared in to my eyes, searching for an answer. I tried to say something back, tell her that Mia's lying. But the words won't come out.

Chloe sarcastically laughed, "Oh! I know why. I'm the new girl. I'm the stupid, ugly, new girl who believed that _you_ _actually_ liked me. How many other girls have you played?! I'm sure I'm not the _only_ one!" She took a deep breath, then, as if she was talking to herself, she said, "I'm _such_ an idiot."

Chloe slowly started walking away from me, kicking up patches of grass with every step she took. "Chloe!" I yelled, "Come back!" But once those words left my mouth, she walked faster.

Just when I thought things were going great with her, Mia _had_ to mess it up.

A man with dirty brown hair, a huge mustache, and tie-dye clothing walked up to me. He looked about 2-years older than me. He looked like a hippie. "Dude! Is that your girlfriend?" he asked, looking at Chloe, who was almost out of sight. "No," I said. Why is this hippie talking to me? "Ohhhhhhh... She's hot," he replied while staring after Chloe. "Ya think she'd date me?" _What?!_

I gave him a confused look, then Mr. Hippie Guy pounded a fist against his chest two times, then held up the peace sign. He walked away leaving me very confused.

**Mia's POV**

I'd been watching that _whole _ridiculous scene that Chloe made in the park. _Gee, someone's on their period!_ I was finally going to be Mrs. Lucas Triana!

But no matter how great that feels, I feel... _Guilty_.


	7. Chapter 7 : Just Breathe

**Victor's POV**

So it's Sunday, which means everyone that attends Stars Dance Studio has to be here at precisely 8 o'clock. _In the_ _morning._

Honestly, _this_ wasn't my idea. It was Angel's. I mean, it's great to start dance classes early, but Lord, please save everyone! I am _not_ a morning person. I _need_ my beauty sleep.

Lucas and Bridgette arrived first. Something was wrong, though. Lucas wasn't his optimistic, slightly annoying, chatterbox, happy, fun self. All he said to me when he walked in was "hi". He hied me and said nothing else!

He looked sad, too. Like a helpless, little puppy with his big, brown eyes. I just wanted to pick him up in my _strong_, _muscular_ arms, and pet him and make sure he's safe. _Oooookay. Stop being so creepy there, Victor._

Next came Sammy and her mom, Abby. She didn't say "hi" to me, she just sashayed right past me._ Nothing new_.

Soon, enough, everyone was here. _But Chloe. _And Lucas was still acting non-Lucas-ish. When Chloe did arrive, I thought Lucas would cheer up, but tension was in the air.

Something terrible was happening at the famous Stars Dance Studio. _I could smell it_. And Agent Victor "Hot Stuff!" Smalley was gonna get to the bottom of it!

**Brooke's POV**

"I just... don't think this is gonna work out. _We_ aren't gonna work out," Brandon said, not facing Jessi as tears welled up in her eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! And I couldn't believe I was _eavesdropping! _

"Wha-What do-" Jessi was stammering now, and a few tears slowly trickled down her face.

"We can still be friends, though, right?" Jessi nodded her head, but Brandon was up and leaving before he even got the chance to see her agree to the friendship. I ran to Jessi, who was crying, but not as bad as I imagined. "Jessi? Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

She didn't even bother to ask how I knew about the break-up, she just looked at me, then said in almost a whisper,"He likes _you_." Me?

I just stared at her. Brandon likes me? Brandon Chang likes me?!

"And you like him, too," she said, _totally_ catching me off guard! "It's obvious," Jessi continued, "And you should go for him." _Huh?_

"But- Aren't you upset? About what just happened?" "Well, I was at first... But I realized that you two make a _much_ better couple," Jessi replied.

And that was that. I was going to ask Brandon Chang out.

**Paige's Pov**

"Chloe? Chloe?" She wouldn't answer me! And I was getting _really_ aggravated. I've been asking her whats wrong all day, but she won't answer me. She just keeps glancing over at Lucas, who looks equally as depressed as Chloe.

"Chloe! Come on! Talk to me!" I commanded while tugging on her arm. She swung her head around to face me, and yanked her arm out of my grip. "_Stop it! I've had enough, now stop it!"_ Chloe yelled at me with such anger in her voice, I didn't recognize her.

Hannah, Kimmy, and Lucas stared after her as she stomped out of Room B, with shock written all over their faces. Lucas's face turned ghostly again, and he excused himself out of the room. Mia was there, too. But she didn't look shocked. She looked _satisfied._


	8. Chapter 8 : Insecurity

**Lucas's POV**

Its been 3 days since Chloe screamed at Paige, and we haven't seen her. She still comes to dance. Just at different hours than everyone else. When we're not there, she is. But I want to see her. And she won't listen to me. Heck, she won't even _look_ at me!

My mom and I were driving to the studio, preparing for the day. I wasn't feeling all that good. Yesterday, before we were dismissed from class, Victor and Angel announced that Chloe was going to be dancing in our group again. And now, I'm anxious. I'm happy I'm gonna see her again. But I don't know what I'll say if I get her to talk to me.

All of these emotions were running through me. Especially in my stomach. It feels all queasy.

Can food that's already digested-Can it party in your stomach?

**Chloe's POV**

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh no!_

I was peeking through the slightly opened door, watching them all. Everyone's already here, and they're lined up for the list. And they're waiting for me. Paige, Brooke, Sammy, Hannah, Kimmy, Mia, Jessi, and _Lucas_, were all waiting for me. Victor and Angel were standing in front of the the dance mirror. _They were waiting for me, too!_

_I panicked. _I spun around to make a bee-line to the front doors, so I could hide in my mom's car for the rest of the day, but I ran into something. S_omeone._

It was Josh. Josh Hyland. Paige and Brooke's brother. Their annoying, obnoxious, self-centered brother. But he looked different. He was..._cuter._

"Hey, slow down, Chlo," Josh said, looking down into my eyes. His voice was deeper. And I'd never realized how mesmerizing his blue eyes were. "Oh, um-uh, I-uh-I- Hi," My face was on fire! "What-What are you doing here?"

"Paige forgot her pointe shoes at home," Josh replied, looking at the pink bag in his hands. "Did you know she's been doing ballet?" _She's been doing ballet since she was 3, _I felt like saying, but no words came out.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Chl-" Suddenly, the door flew open, and Victor was standing there, watching us. He took Paige's bag and thanked Josh, who left afterwards, and then turned to me.

"Chloe? Are you going to participate? You don't wanna keep the class waiting," Victor said, his arms crossed over his chest. I nodded,yet no words came out. "Good," said Victor, transforming back to his cheerful self. "Now get your tush in that room!" Victor made me feel better, but as I walked into the room with everyone staring at me, I wanted to run again.

But with nothing in my way to stop me.

**Hannah's POV**

I was so happy to see Chloe. I really like her. I could even call her a friend. I got out of my place in line next to Jessi to hug Chloe. When I stepped back into my place, we were ready for the list.

"On the bottom," said Victor, sighing in disappointment and sadness as he ripped off the white-sheet that was covering the picture,"_Chloe_."

"Chloe," started Angel, "you haven't been with the team the past 3 days, although you did practice with us, but you need to be with the_ whole team. _And now you are." "Next is...Jessi. You are here because you haven't been yourself lately," explained Angel, "and we know your bruises may be the problem, so...stop bumping into the things."

The next person was a shock to me. And I could tell from the small gasps, that it was a shock to everyone else, too. "_Lucas, _you also haven't been acting like yourself. What's wrong with you? Remember, if you guys ever have any problems with dance or_ life_, you can come to us," said Victor with compassion in his voice.

The list, from the bottom up, went : Chloe, Jessi, Lucas, Sammy, me, Paige, Kimmy, Mia, and on top, Brooke. Everyone abandoned their spots to hug her. We were all so happy! Her first time on the top of the list!

"Brooke," said Angel, "you will have a solo titled : "My heart will go on" and it will be an acro piece." Brooke's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Chloe," began Victor, "to redeem yourself, you will have a solo. It's a lyrical/contemporary piece, and it is titled : "When she cries." Chloe smiled, but I could see right through it. She was happy to have a solo, but something else was bringing her down. "Hannah," my head snapped from Chloe to Angel, who was smiling. "You will have a _solo_. It is a contemporary piece, titled : "Breathe me."

Happiness was boiling up inside me from the pit of my stomach. My first solo this competition season!

"And the group dance is titled : "Down" And Kimmy will be featured in the group dance." Kimmy looked enthusiastic. "Everyone will be poor, peasants, while Kimmy is a beautiful, wealthy princess who, is surprisingly very insecure of herself. And all she wants is to be different, so she goes off with the peasants to make their own life."

I realized I could relate to this dance. Well, I could relate to the princess. I mean, I'm not beautiful, or wealthy. But I am _insecure._


	9. Chapter 9 : Everything's Gonna be Okay

**Kimmy's POV**

**"Ring, ring, ring."**

"All aboard the Stars Dance Studio bus...thing," announced Victor while waving a gold bell in his hands. We were getting on our bus to travel to Atlanta, Georgia. The distance between Miami and Atlanta would be about 663 miles.

I did the math.

I greeted our bus driver, Alfred, as I walked past him and down the aisle. I sat down next to Hannah just as the bus began to pull out of the parking lot. I felt so anxious for the competition. I was featured in the group dance! I mean, I have been featured in a group dance before, but that was last competition season.

We were going to "Starbound" to compete. And good things _always_ happened at Starbound.

**Brooke's POV**

"Oh, come on! You beat me! _Again_!"

"Haha," I giggled slightly. Brandon was sitting next to me on the bus, and we were playing a racing game on his iphone. I was pretty sure he was purposely losing. He's _such_ a gentleman!

"So, uh, Brandon," I stammered out. I began to twirl a piece of my hair around my finger. _Anything to have an_ _excuse to not look at him directly._

"Yeah, Brooke?" he asked. "Well, I was wondering if you- maybe wanted to- go on a d-date with..." I suddenly stopped talking. I asked him out._ I asked him out!_ And I sounded _really_ stupid when I did!

"...You?" Brandon finished my sentence for me, his eyebrows arched. I nodded slightly, still not daring to face him.

"Sure," he said, taking me by surprise. "Yeah, I'd like that," Brandon finished while smiling down at me.

**Lucas's POV**

"So I was thinking that we could go to the premiere of 'The Hunger Games : Catching Fire' together," Mia said.

"Mmmm hmmm," I mumbled back. Honestly, I wasn't listening to a word she said. I was staring at the back of Chloe's head, watching as her blonde hair bounced when she turned to face Paige.

"And I could wear this _gorgeous_ sapphire blue dress, and you could wear a _matching_ tie," Mia babbled while tugging on my arm. _Ow_. When was the last time she clipped her nails?

"Mmmm hmmm," I mumbled back.

"Lucas?" Mia said.

"Mmmm hmmm."

"You're not even listening, are you?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Lucas! I've been talking for the last 10 minutes and all you've said is 'Mmmm hmmm'," said Mia. "I don't know what I did wrong," Mia continued, "But you need to sto-"

I silenced her by placing my right index finger on her lips. "Shhhh," I slowly shushed her. She stayed silent, her eyes criss-crossing as she stared down at my finger smushed up against her lips. I got up out of my seat and walked into the aisle. Mia watched me in silence with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I patted her head with my hand and said, "Good girl."

I walked over to the seat that Chloe and Paige were seated in. They were laughing about something. I tapped Paige on the shoulder. She turned around with a grin on her face. Her grin disappeared when she saw me.

_Burn._

"Could I uh, talk to Chloe for a minute?" I asked. Paige just glared at me with her ice, blue eyes. Seriously, it was like she was trying to look into my soul. "Make it quick," Paige commanded. She got up out of her seat, her eyes still on me. _Creepy_.

I hesitatingly sat down next to Chloe. I wasn't sure of what to say. We sat in silence for a few moments, when suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I twisted around in my seat and saw Paige staring at me. She held up her index and middle finger and directed them to her eyes, then to mine. She mouthed the words, "I'm watching you." _Again, creepy._

Chloe sighed, then asked, "What do you want, Lucas?" I turned my head to face her. She wasn't looking at me. "I wanted to tell you that you didn't give me time to talk...Or explain things. And I wasn't hanging out with you to make Mia jealous. Honestly, I could care less of what she thinks." Chloe still wasn't looking at me. And I was getting impatient. "She was lying, Chloe!" I was mad, now. I could be losing a friend because of a lie. _Because of Mia._

Chloe jumped slightly when I yelled. But still, she wasn't looking at me.

"I like you, Chloe," I blurted out. I covered my mouth, but it was too late. Chloe _still_ wasn't looking at me, but her face was turning red. I removed my hands from my mouth, and prepared to tell her everything I feel towards her. On a _bus. Wow_. A bus is not the most romantic of places.

"When you first came here, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were so nice and...bubbly. Sometimes you talked more than you should. But when I saw you dance I..." I stopped. Somehow, I knew that was all I needed to say.

Chloe turned towards me. I could feel the heat rising up my neck as she stared at me. "I forgive you, Lucas," Chloe said barely over a whisper. "So, this means we're _friends_ again?"

"I said I _forgave_ you, I _didn't_ say I would be your _friend_ again," Chloe said, taking me by surprise. I gave her a small smile with no teeth showing, then got up to return to my seat with the _devil_. As I walked away, someone grabbed my hand from behind. I turned around and saw Chloe looking up at me with a smile.

I knew that everything would be okay when she squeezed my hand.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Sabotage

**Chloe's POV**

"Come on girls! We've got a competition to win."

I froze.

I knew that voice. How could I forget it?

I spun around to look at my mom who was rolling her eyes. I didn't know they were going to be here. I didn't know _she_ was going to be here! I can't believe this is happening! What if she yells at me? What is she yells at Brooke and Paige? What if our moms get into a fight? What if everyone-

"Oh hi, Chloe! It's so nice to see you," Abby said to me with a grin plastered on her piggy-face. She snapped me back into reality. I just stared at her piggy-face. "Still a daydreamer, Chloe?" I didn't say anything. And surprisingly, my _mother_ didn't say _anything_.

"Well, daydreaming is not going to get you _anywhere_ in the dance business," Abby said, her small, black piggy-eyes staring at me. She stared at me for a _long, uncomfortable _time.

Abby looked at Angel and said, "So, Angel... I saw pictures of _you_ dressed up as _me_ for Halloween..." Angel's eyes went wide and his face went terribly red.

"Care to explain?" Abby mocked in a sweet yet deadly tone. Angel's head moved from side to side as if he was looking for some way to escape.

_Trust me, you're not alone. We all want to escape _I sent him a mental note, although he probably couldn't hear... considering I said that in my mind. Hey, it was worth a shot. _Sorry, Angel._

Angel continued to frantically look around while Abby tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh! Loo-Look at that lovely...water fountain. I'll just- I'll be over- um, yeah," Angel stammered while practically running over to a small water fountain. _I don't blame him_...

Abby looked at Victor and asked," Is he okay?" Victor shook his head, watching as Angel nervously waved to them and pointed at the water fountain. "Well, we've got a competition to win, so if you'll excuse us..." Abby said while making a _large_ gap in our group.

I looked at her outfit as she walked by : white headband, huge black earings, white pearl necklace, black Abby Lee tee-shirt, black sweat pants, and white_ tennis_ shoes. _No wonder the moms thought she looked like a whale..._

**Maddie's POV**

I couldn't believe we saw Chloe, Paige and Brooke! And we're _competing against_ them!

I have a solo this week called, "Flowers for a Ghost" and I'm really excited. For once, I'm nervous. I know that Chloe has a solo, but this time it's different. We're not on the same team anymore. Now I really have to beat her. I have to beat her. _Bad_.

Miss Abby would want me to.

**Lucas's POV**

I've seen pictures of her online. But I didn't know she looked like _that_ in person. Now I know why so many girls are always leaving the Abby Lee Dance Company. It's because their mother is annoyed or intimidated by the other mothers. Or Abby threatened to eat them.

I also have a theory of why Abby is so... _overweight_. She's overweight because when those girls that leave because of their mothers, Abby finds them and eats them. She probably hides under the girl's bed and waits for her to fall asleep. Then she _feeds_.

I'm never going to sleep in peace again.

**Chloe's POV**

"Chloe, sweetie calm down," my mother said, smoothing down my hair. "How can I stay calm?! I'm going on in 15 minutes!" I yelled back. I left my jazz shoes at my house, and I didn't bring an extra pair like I usually do.

"Well, go ask some of the other girls if they brought an extra pair of shoes," my mom suggested. I nodded. Someone was bound to have an extra pair.

I was wrong. No one had an extra pair of jazz shoes! And my solo was in 5 minutes! I only had one option left.

I slowly walked towards the door labeled "ALDC" and hesitatingly knocked 3 times on the door. Maddie opened the door, and looked surprised to see me. Then, she smiled wide and embraced me in a hug.

"What's up?" Maddie asked, pulling out of the hug. "I forgot my Jazz shoes at home and I go on stage for my solo in less than 5 minutes," I said with a sigh. "Oh!" Maddie exclaimed, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I brought an extra pair. I'll go get them. Be right back!" Maddie softly closed the door behind her.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank you_ _Maddie_.

**Lucas's POV**

"Next up in our teen junior division is... Chloe dancing to, when she cries!" announced the speaker. I was practically jumping in my seat. "Yeah! Go Chloe!" I yelled as she gracefully walked on stage. When the music started, it was like Chloe got lost in it.

Her moves were right on time, her expressions were amazing, and everything just flowed together. She only had about 45 seconds of the dance left, when she did a leg extension. And I noticed something.

There was large hole in the bottom of the shoe. The hole was obviously cut by someone. _Someone sabotaged Chloe's dance._


	11. Chapter 11 : When She Cries

Thank you all for reading my fanfic! Especially **DanceMoms101**, **Sajna18**, **TheGirlWithABlackHeart**, **ToBeRoyal**, and last but not least, **LiveThruMusic**!

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

"Everyday's the same" Chloe did 3, beautiful pirouettes. "She fights, to find her way" Next, she did a perfect arabesque. From where I was sitting in the audience next to Kendall, I couldn't find one flaw in Chloe's solo.

"She hurts, she breaks" Chloe did a high leap with both hands placed on her chest where her heart would be. "She hides, and tries to pray" She went into a sequence of turns, ending with 5, fast pirouettes. "She'll be just fine" Chloe did a frappe`with a big smile on her face. "Cause I know, he hears her when she cries" Chloe did a scissor kick and landed perfectly balanced on the stage.

"Everyday's the same, she fights, to find her way" Then, she did a leg extension.

And the hole that _I_ cut in the jazz shoes were staring right at me.

**Lucas's POV**

"Chloe!"

I pushed by a few girls backstage who were waiting for their solo to be called. I saw Chloe limping towards me. Her face was bright red and tears were streaking down her her face. I embraced her in a hug and told her that everything would be okay.

She was almost done with her solo, when she did a leg extension. Even from the audience I could see the hole on the bottom of the jazz shoes. She probably didn't notice the hole because she was in such a rush. After the extension, she did a straddle leap. Well, she _tried_ to.

When Chloe tried to land back on her feet, she slipped and fell on her side. But somehow she managed to make it look like that was supposed to happen. She just put her leg up, and soon the dance was over.

"I-I can't w-walk," Chloe said inbetween sobs. "It's fine, it's fine," I reassured her. It wasn't her fault she fell. It was whoever cut that hole in the jazz shoes fault. I picked Chloe up, bridal style. She sobbed with her head on my chest, getting my shirt wet.

I walked back to the dressing room and gently placed her on a seat. Everyone burst into the room.

"Chloe! Are you okay?"

"Do you need an icepack?"

"You did great! I'm sure no one noticed you fell."

"Should we take you to a hospital? Doe it hurt that bad?"

Everyone was crowding around Chloe and making sure she was okay. Everyone _but_ Mia.

As I passed Mia to get an icepack from the fridge, I said in a low whisper, "I can't believe you." I brushed past her and opened the fridge and got a cold icepack. "What do you mean?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowing together. "What do you mean what do I mean? You know what I mean!" Now she looked really confused.

"You cut that hole in Chloe's jazz shoe. You deliberately sabotaged her solo!" I could hear my voice rising, but thankfully, no one else besides Mai and I heard. "I didn't do anything! You have no proof," Mia said.

"You've been mean to her ever since she came here because I like her and she likes me back," I said. Mia looked like she might cry. "And you like me. But, Mia... I don't like you... Like that." Next thing I know, she's out the door.

**Maddie's POV**

"I said I'm only human" I began a long sequence of turns. But I couldn't stop thinking of Chloe and how I sabotaged her solo. I wasn't being fair. Now, I have to make it even.

"I said I'm only human. I'm human, I'm human" Next, I went into the air. I was doing an aerial. But as I came back down to the ground, I kept my toes _tightly_ pointed, and landed on them.

I heard a chorus of gasps as I lay on the stage floor. The pain in my foot was absolutely excruciating! But I was glad I did that. I would never be able to live knowing I purposely sabotaged one of my old friend's solo. So I was proud of myself for messing up mine.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! But I have a party to go to soon, so I had to keep it short!

Check out Chloe's solo music : When she cries - Britt Nicole

Maddie's solo music : Flowers for a Ghost - Thriving Ivry


End file.
